Brigade - Created by Ilayuminite
+ 70% of The Imperfects' cover task done. |organization = Imperfects. |health = 5 |health# = 300 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 135 |attack = 3 |attack# = 24 |defense = 5 |defense# = 35 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 5 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 18 |effects = |bio = After a "black flag" operation led by elements of the CIA went wrong, the US government covered it up with a fake ambush story. Niles van Roekel recovered the 100 bodies, and created the monstrous Brigade, who has joined the Imperfects to be his army until he presumably died. After the Circle of Eight found him and wanted to sacrifice him, Emma Frost came to the rescue and obliterated the cult. She was able to calm Brigade, tell him that they all have a home to live in - as the Imperfects were re-united. After reuniting, Brigade has finally found a home to live in... and villains to crush with his hands. |gender = Male |metal = Yes. }} x3 |name2 = FALCON! |stamina2 = 25% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = N/A |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 90%/40% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |Text2 = "...knee." |effects2 = |name3 = DETONATION |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 80%/50% |type3 = Ranged Energy |Text3 = "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" |effects3 = |name4 = Lost in Madness |stamina4 = 35% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (starts on CD) |hits4 = N/A |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff |Text4 = "Battlecry: Let RNGesus take the wheel." |effects4 = x8 }} Recruiting Dialogue: Brigade ''': " FANK YOO VERRI MACH, ARKENT. FAR BECAS - " '''Emma Frost: "Hold on, I'll get them calm..." Brigade: " I WAL NEVU - Oh. Thank you, Emma. Agent, We thank you and all of the Imperfects for freeing me. We will thank you with our service at your command." Team-Ups: *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Untapped Potential': Jean Grey/Emma Frost and an Imperfect. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Isn't Easy Being Green': Green-skinned heroes *'Better than Perfects': Team members of the Imperfects. *'Perfect?: Heroes and their Imperfect counterpart. (Wolverine) *'Bad First Impressions: '''An Imperfect's first encounter with a superhero. *'Tiny Transistors: Cybernetic heroes. *'Crowded': Heroes who have more than one personality at one point. *'Calm the Hivemind: '''Brigade and Rhea. '''Notes, Trivia and more!' *Okay, I'll admit. This character was VERY hard to balance, as the whole concept of doing a lot but receiving backlash is hard to balance, at least for me. Because of this, I gave him his original passive. *Meh relationships with Niles. He isn't the one that caused the ambush, I think, but still made him into a "Monster". Although, he somewhat embraced that monster after a while. Mostly after Emma came. *I STILL need a lot of help with the character, like his cost, so please... ' give Feedback!' Category:Bruisers Category:Bruiser Category:Metal Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes